


You Want Forgiveness

by maxiiebabii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree Has PTSD, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Siblings, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Smut, Sweet Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiiebabii/pseuds/maxiiebabii
Summary: When Genji convinces Hanzo to join Overwatch, Jesse falls head over heels immediately. But can Hanzo forgive himself and learn to love?-In which Jesse wants love, Hanzo needs a hug and Genji loves his brother despite everything.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is the first thing I've wrote in a while but I'm really determined to work on it. To clear up things in this fic-
> 
> \- Hanzo has joined Overwatch because of Genji
> 
> \- Genji has forgiven Hanzo, and wants a relationship with him again
> 
> \- Jesse craves to give his love to someone
> 
> \- Hana is like Jesse's little sister
> 
> & Mercy/Jack are done with everyone's shit 🤣
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!! And thank you for choosing this fic :)

Jesse Mcree was never one of romance. Sure he fantasized of one day settling down with someone, having a ranch or farm and even maybe living in peace. But that's all they were, fantasy. Well..that's what he thought until he met Hanzo Shimada. The cowboy had heard stories of Genji's older brother, and helped the ninja preparing for the day he joined Overwatch, but nothing could've prepared him for Hanzo's beauty.

After months of Genji leaving the base, he had finally come back with news about his brother. He had managed to convince him to join Overwatch, and to work on his relationship with Genji. Genji so badly wanted his brother back, Jesse knew this from endless nights comforting the cyborg. But even Jesse had doubts..until Genji came back with a bounce in his step. The smaller man was practically vibrating with excitement on the day Hanzo Shimada was suppose to arrive, begging everyone to take their time and to trust Genji with Hanzo. Without his words Hana probably would've shot Hanzo the moment he arrived, but she huffed and agreed eventually. Everyone seemed on edge today, it wasnt everyday they had a new member arrive who tried to kill one of their most beloved members. Jesse lit a cigar while he headed to the landing pad with Genji, he took a few puffs and blew the smoke out while Genji listed off what Jesse could NOT bring up in conversation. The cowboy sighed and gripped Genjis shoulder, shaking his head.

"Relax, partner!! I wont bring up the fight or that clan of his or anything. This is your relationship not mine, ya hear? Take a deep breath. You're actin' like a battery on steroids."

Genji laughed and audibly took a deep breath, still bouncing but not nearly as much. Jesse smiled and took another puff while the ninja calmed down. Genji nodded (mostly to himself) before looking back up at his friend.

"I'm sorry Jesse, it's been months since I was able to convince my brother, and I've been missing him for years. He may not forgive himself, but...I forgave him years ago. And I know he will be an excellent addition here." He expressed, obvious worry in his voice. Jesse nodded along, halfway done his cigar by now.

"I get it Genji but hes comin. And before he does you need to calm down, or you're both gonna be all over this fuckin' place."

Genji laughed again, going to reply before they spotted the aircraft. Jesse took a few step backs and laughed when Genji practically vibrated again. The aircraft made it's way above the landing pad and slowly hovered down until landing, the engines turned off and the back end opened to reveal Hanzo Shimada in his robes and bow, all in his beauty. Jesse's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, my god that man was the most beautiful he had ever scene. The older Shimadas black silky hair bounced as he walked towards them, his stare firm but relaxed in a way, and his body was something from the gods. Jesse's heart was thumping in his chest in a way that he hadn't felt in years.

Genji let out the breath he was holding when Hanzo nodded at him, while Jesse was stuck staring. Genji coughed lowly to get his best friends attention and nods towards his brother. 

Jesse shook his head while he cleared his throat and put on the handsomest grin he could muster, before tipping his hat. Showtime.

"Jesse Mcree, nice to meet ya darlin'." His voice was shaky, but manages to come out alright. Hanzo nods at the cowboy in return, a light blush barely noticeable on his cheeks. Genji was practically beaming under his helmet, excited to be around his brother once again.

Finally Winstion had come out of the aircraft and walked over to the men, facing Hanzo with his clipboard and starting to explain everything Hanzo would need to know. Under his mask Genji was probably beaming and giving what Jesse knew was a 'knowing' look. Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, trying hard not to stare at Hanzo. But he was even more beautiful when he was concentrating.

"Come, brother!! I'll bring you to your room." The ninja interrupted Winston. Winston sighed and rolled his eyes at Genji but let it be. Before Hanzo could protest, Genji was pulling him by the arm. Jesse watched them walk away with a low whistle, admiring Hanzo from all angles. He sighed and took his hat off, running a hand through his own hair. This was going to be a rough road. What has he gotten himself into?

~

Throughout the day Jesse did not see Hanzo again, not even for dinner. When he asked Genji he said he was still in his room unpacking. How much did that man have? Or perhaps he just didnt want to see anyone.. ah, well.

Besides wondering about Hanzo, Jesse helped himself to the shooting range and even let Genji try to teach him Japanese again. It didnt quite work, but hell, he tried. Japanese was one helluva language to get the hang of.

It was no secret the cowboy had trouble sleeping most nights, so once the sunset and everyone had left to their rooms, Jesse was in the kitchen pouring his first glass of whiskey. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, finishing the drink off before slipping his hat back on. He might as well see what this night could offer him instead of moping around about "what could be". 

Jesse made his way to the kitchen balcony, breathing in the fresh air before sighing as his bones relaxed. He stretched and cracked his neck, staring at the ocean until he heard steps on the roof. Was Blackwatch stupid enough to send one here..? No- they couldnt have been. Jesse slipped out peacemaker as he headed up to the roof. Once up there he aimed around, looking all over before spotting a figure..Hanzo?

Hanzo was sitting on what looked to be a thick white blanket covered in black Japanese letters. He was sitting on a pillow with a small white mug in his hand and a bow resting in front of him. The bags under his eyes were as clear as the night, did he have insomnia too?

The cowboy stood up and slipped peacemaker back into her holder, slowly making his way to the older Shimada brother.

"Hanzo? You're up late." Hanzo flinched at the sudden intrusion and turned around to the sound of Jesse's voice. He sighed and looked up at the man.

"Yes, as are you." God if Jesse thought he was beautiful, he was not ready for his voice. He took a deep breath to calm his thoughts before sitting next to the blanket, his arm resting on his risen knee and using his other hand to keep him upwards.

"Not adjusting well?"

Hanzo looked at his cup for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. Shit, he must've crossed a line.

"Fuck, sorry. You dont have to answer. I know this must be hard for you and Genji. I dont know much of what happened, but-"

"Then you should not of commented. I can see how you all perceive me, and I have no idea why any of you agreed for me to be here when I-" Hanzo suddenly shut his mouth, looking away with a small blush on his cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed by his snap of emotion. Jesse, however, took no offense. He sighed and looked out at the view from the roof.

"Yknow..each of us here has done things we wanna take back. Some of us...some of us havent forgiven ourselves. But that dont mean we dont deserve a chance. I agree with you, I dont know why all of us are so understanding. But..Genji-" He saw Hanzo tense at the mention of his brother, but he knew he had to keep going. "-wants you here. He's been excited about it for weeks and dare I say he misses you. Hell, I think he's just as sorry as you are-"

"You know nothing, cowboy!" Hanzo snapped, hatred clear in his eyes. But it wasnt Jesse he hated. Jesse flicked his hat up a bit.

"I dont. But I know Genji." McCree stood up and made his way towards the edge of the roof. "And I know he loves his brother." With that he jumped down, making his way back to the kitchen and leaving Hanzo with his thoughts.

Maybe he had been to harsh or shouldnt have said anything, but Jesse couldnt find the energy in himself to care. He made his way in and down the hall, stopping to listen in on Hana, who was definitely still streaming. Jesse grinned to himself and shook his head, God that girl sure had determination. He made his way to his room, using the last bit of his energy to peel off his clothes and hang his hat on the hook behind his door, before collapsing on his bed to fall asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter Two: Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hana cuteness, Hanzo and Genji are still on sensitive rocks and Jesse tries to flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for this super late update. Unfortunately shortly after the first chapter I was kicked out from my home by my mother and things have been crazy since.
> 
> But finally things have calmed down and Im good to write again!! So updates will be more frequent. 
> 
> I thank everyone who likes my story so far and has left kudos/commented, it means so much! :")) 
> 
> And now to the story!

Jesse groaned and pried his eyes open to the sound of banging against his door. His bones ached while his mouth ran dry from dehydration, he let out a rough, scratchy cough before finally sitting up. 

"I'm comin', ya hear!?" The cowboy barked out, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes as he leaned over to check the clock. 11:30...shit, Morrison was not gonna be happy. He swung his legs over the side of his bed all while ignoring the cracking of his hips and knees, gaining some balance he stood up to answer the door. Jesse scratched the back of his neck and then slipped on some sweatpants..who knows whose banging at his door.

When he finally yanked open his bedroom door he was met with an exhausted looking Hana. He chuckled at her eyebags and shook his head. She pouted and crossed her arms, huffing.

"Shut it, old man! It just came out yesterday!!" She defended, causing Jesse to laugh even more at her defiance. God this girl just didnt know when to stop. He nudged her shoulder.

"Always eager for a new game, huh? What time did you stay up till this time?" Jesse placed a hand on his hip and raised his right eyebrow while he leaned against his open doorway, watching her expression go from defensive to guilty.

"I haven't slept.." Hana's voice was barely over a mumble, her gaze going from her friends face to his bare chest. Jesse couldnt help but sigh and shake his head, his smirk turning into a frown. He rubbed the back of her lower back and gently lead her down the hallway towards the kitchen, while he rubbed his eye tiredly.

"Hana you really gotta take of yourself, hon'." Jesse gently scolded, enterting the kitchen with her. 

"I know! Im so sorry, Jesse. Just this game is so harddd and i was on a difficult mission and there was so many steps I couldn't just.."

As they entered, he noticed almost everyone in the kitchen and stove definitely on, a hot smell of homemade ramen and egg filled his nose. Ah, must be Genji cooking again. Genji and...Hanzo!? Jesse couldnt even tell what Hana was rambling about at this point, his eyes were now dead set on Hanzo's pulled up hair and bare shoulder. Was...was he wearing a kimono?! The cowboy had to use every bone in his body not to let his jaw drop, but with the afternoon summer sun beading onto Hanzo's fair skin, in that outfit made Jesse want to get on his knees and pray to his momma, rest her soul.

Hana must've noticed his stare considering her stopped ramble about her game was now occupied buy a smirk on her lips. He nudged Jesse's side with her elbow and nodded her head towards the eldest Shimada brother.

"You like him, hah?" She teased, giggling to herself when Jesse snapped out of it and shook his head.

"No, no! Hana-- the food! I'm hungry, okay?" He protested frantically, groaning when she just continued to giggle. This unfortunately caused the attention of the room to be drawn on the two of them, Jesse's face must've turned into the shade of a tomato, because Hana just bursted out laughing. He nodded towards the group with a nervous chuckle.

Jesse opened his mouth to speak until the silence was broken by a loud shatter of a bowl breaking. The group looked over to the Shimada brothers, Genji staring at his brothers flushed face. Hanzo was about as pink as a peach as he tried to clean up the now broken bowl, mumbling from what seemed to be swears in japanses. Genji chuckled lightly and waved it off.

"Lunch is ready!! Don't mind the bowl, we still have plenty." 

Hanzo threw away the broken bowl and sighed while the group got up to serve themselves, Jesse couldn't help but continue to stare as Genji led a flustered Hanzo out of the room. He coughed, clearing his throat while he moved to dish him and Hana up.

\-- Hanzo's POV --

"Are you okay, brother? What is going on?" Hanzo gulped when he heard his brother's worried words, his face still burning after seeing Jesse shirtless. God.. didn't that stupid cowboy own a shirt!? He shook his head and wiped a hand down his face.

"I apologize, brother..I am not myself today." Hanzo managed to speak out. He wasnt used to this, the opening up, the talking with his brother again, the freedom. He had only just gotten his brother back, and he didnt know how to keep him.

Genji raised his eyebrow at his brother, and crossed his arms.

"I thought you were going to be more open with me, Hanzo.." With the use of his first name, Hanzo held back a groan. He crossed his arms.

"I know.. I was just startled by McCree and Hana entering the kitchen. McCree had...some words to share with me last night." He immediately knew that was the wrong choice of words when Genji tried to storm into the kitchen. Hanzo growled and grabbed his little brother's arm to drag him further into the living room.

"Brother, please! Every word he said to me..he was right, Genji. Do not blame him for my faults." Hanzo huffed while he watched Genji's expression soften. The younger shimada shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I told Jesse to give you a break..i do not want to loose you again, brother." The vulnerability in Genji's voice was clear to Hanzo, even if the other tried to hide it. Hanzo sighed and leaned in, resting his head against his younger brothers.

"You will not, never again." 

"..Would you like to come train with me?" Genji suggested, making his older brother chuckle slightly and nod, letting Genji lead the way to the training grounds.

~

After training Genji had headed straight to bed, not even realizing they were going at it until 10 pm, leaving them exhausted. Hanzo sighed once his younger brother was gone, feeling a sense of relief that he no longer had to walk on eggshells.

The older shimada brother lifted his bow and drew back the string once he loaded an hour in it, aiming directly at the training bots head. He took a deep breath an-

"Do y'know its 10 pm, darlin'?"

Hanzo let go of the drawstring, the arrow still managing to bring the bots head clean off. He growled and faced behind him to the familar voice. McCree.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on someone, Cowboy!?" The man snapped, eyebrows furrowed as he straightened out his shouders. McCree only chuckled, flicking up his hat and shrugging as he made his way over to the other, his boots chiming on the way.

"Whatya doin' out here so late? Last I saw..Genji just left." McCree's voice was smooth like silk but deep, and it took everything in Hanzo not to melt under the accent. He cleared his throat and continued his glare at the other man.

"My buisness has nothing to do with you, cowboy." Hanzo sneered, not having the patience for a repeat of the previous night with Jesse. The cowboy in turn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look i didnt come here to fight, Hanzo. I wanted to ask if you would train with me."

Hanzo's eyes widened in shock, not at all expecting the man to suggest such a thing. He blinked when he finally turned to fully face the other agent. He gulped..why would Jesse want to train with him?

"..I just finished with Genji." The older Shimada replied. McCree only smirked in return and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know. I haven't seen someone use a bow like that in a long time. I wanted to see it facing me." The seductive purr in Jesse's voice was as clear as the night sky above them, making Hanzo's eyebrows raise while a soft pink blush brushed across his cheeks. Was this cowboy..flirting with him? 

With Hanzo's lack of response the confidence fell from Jesse's expression. He raised his hands in a flustered matter as he spoke. 

"Oh- fuck. I'm sorry, look I didnt mean to make ye' uncomfortable ya hear? I really just wanted to go fer' a few rounds of trainin. You can tell me to fuck off-" While McCree stuttered Hanzo had finally regained control of his mouth. He shook his head to Jesse's suggestion.

"No! No. I. Im sorry. I wasn't expecting such a...polite offer. I assumed you came to talk about Genji again." He finally got out, shaking his head as to shake off his sudden weird nervousness. What was going on with him lately? He has felt different ever since he has arrived..

"Oh...no. Genji told me to leave it to you two. So I assumed I should fuck off for a while with the drama." The words made Hanzo sigh, he nodded and gestured to the training bots.

"I will not face you.." 

Jesse's lips turned into a frown and he tipped his hat, turning to walk back into the Overwatch building before Hanzo gripped his forearm.

"But you may join me, if you'd like."

Words could not describe the butterflies that filled Hanzo's stomach at the sight of Jesse smiling. 

~

After another couple hours, it was already 2 am by the time the two agents realized the time. At the expense of the training area finally shutting down for "recharging". Hanzo sighed and stretched his back muscles after finally putting his bow/arrow away. 

Jesse in turn did the same, putting ole' Peacekeeper in her holder and fixing the hat on his head. He made his way over to Shimada at the starting room with the largest smile he has had in months.

"Well shit, Hanzo you got one helluva' shot and an even better advantage with those Dragons of yers'. What are their names?" The cowboy exclaimed excitedly, not seeming to have lost any of his energy from the training session. Hanzo had to fight back a smile at his words by biting his inner cheek. He used his left hand to gently trace the tattoos on his right arm, it was rare someone asked something so personal of himself, he was quite taken aback by Jesse McCree's confidence.

"I call them Udon and Somen. Or..at least thats what they have named themselves. Stubborn." He then shrugged and looked at Jesse who was staring at his tattooed arm. McCree clearned his throat and nodded as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Stubborn? Well I reckon me and them have somethin in common...they're beautiful, Hanzo." Jesse's voice was deep and hushed, as if he was afraid that he was saying the wrong thing. The Shimada brother in return blushed pink for the third time that day because of Jesse McCree and turned his gaze to the ground. 

"Thank you, McCree...complimenting our Dragons is very flattering.." Hanzo breathed out in a dreamy tone even if he didnt mean it. Jesse was such a surprising man, he didn't know how to handle it. Jesse replied with a smile and a tip of his hat.

"Goodnight, Hanzo..see ya in the mornin'." As he walked away the chimes on his boots echoed across the empty hallway. Hanzo couldnt help but watch him walk away in awe. As on cue Udon and Somen appeared from his tattoos.

"Curious. He seems intriguing." Udon hissed, crawling across Hanzo's crossed arms while his twn wrapped himself across the back of his masters neck. The older Shimada tsked and shook his head while Somen laughed.

"He is handsome..just our type." Somen purred in response. Hanzo then groaned and waved his arms around as if telling the Dragons to go away. The blush on his face turning red as he rushed back to his room. Thankfully by the time he got to his room everyone was asleep, not able to see his flustered face. 

The archer groaned and wiped a hand down his face once his door was shut and locked. He sighed and carefully undressed before sliding off his hairtye so he could finally slip into his boxers and long sleeved shirt to sleep in. Finally with a yawn and crawling into bed, he passed out before he could fully get under his duvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udon: Hanzo totally wants it
> 
> Somen: I do too
> 
> Udon & Somen: What
> 
> ~~
> 
> More Kudos and Comments are super appreciated! Thank you all for tuning in. Until next chapter!
> 
> P.S. So sorry if I got Hanzo's Dragons names wrong! I tried to look for sources for their actual names but had no luck :(

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon!! Hope yall liked ♡♡ Kuds and comments appreciated!!


End file.
